


Some Things Never Change

by hobrienchild23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Deputy Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Danny, Nicknames, Sciles, intern liam, mentioned kira, sad kitten dies, sorry - Freeform, stiles and scott are basically parents to liam, stiles real name is szczepan, vet scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobrienchild23/pseuds/hobrienchild23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by my best friend while watching 5x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylan/gifts).



> For my best friend Dylan, who gave me this idea and stayed on the phone with me for like an hour or so while I wrote this.

Dylan was bawling. Scott couldn’t help it, he was tearing it up too. Sure, he’d seen Deaton do this a few times when he was working with him, but this was his first by himself. And it just had to be a cute little kitty-cat, one who got the unfortunate of luck of cancer. She was only a few months old, but she wasn’t reacting to the treatment, just kept getting worse. Dylan didn’t want him to suffer so of course he went to Scott to have her put down.

Scott had graduated with the guy, he had been one of Danny’s two week flings. And now he was bawling in his clinic, one hand laying on top of the white and black spotted fur-ball. Scott felt terrible and it was instinct to wrap his arm around Dylan, even if he wasn’t pack, pulling him close and letting him cry into his lab coat.

A few minutes passed and Dylan was calming down a little. Scott pulled his arm back as Dylan stepped away and wiped his eyes. Scott gave him a sad smile. “How are you and Kira?” He croaked out, trying to distract himself. The grief and sadness in the air was terrible, but Scott was getting better at controlling his heightened senses.

“We broke up when we graduated. She was going off to New York for college, I was staying here and we both knew we couldn’t do long distance. Our chemistry and spark was disappearing also so it was best when we broke it off.” He tells Dylan.

“Then what’s the ring for?” He asks.

Scott looks at his hand, were the simple silver—“Shut up Stiles, you’re the one who chose the ring!”—band lays, being there for a few years now. He smiles as he twists it around a little.

“My best friend.” He says simply, that dopey smile now present.  
~~  
“How was work?” Stiles ask as soon as he walks through the door. He swears somehow he has gotten werewolf senses, can always hear Scott coming no matter what. 

“Work.” He shrugs. He doesn’t want to mention the cat and Dylan, it’s too soon. “It smells really good in here. Whatcha cooking?” He asks, stepping up behind him and peering over his shoulder. Honestly, he can’t even smell dinner, too focused on the scent that is Stiles. Coffee, spearmint gum, expo marker, and dust. It’s really odd, but he works at the Sheriff department and is currently working on solving old cold cases, and never goes anywhere without an expo in his pocket. But it smells like home to Scott.  
“Stop scenting me and make yourself useful Alpha.” Stiles smirks a little and Scott laughs but obeys. He gets the plates and silverware, starting to set the table. It’s habit, grabbing three of everything. That makes him stop in his tracks as he sets the third plate down.

“Hey, where’s Liam?” 

“Finishing up his paperwork.” Liam enrolled at the local police academy, doing his internship with Stiles at the police department. He sleeps in their guest bedroom more times than not, is always on-time for dinner every day, and let’s face it, he is basically their son. Liam is his first beta, one of his few betas. Of course he feels responsible and really close to him. It was hard not to. And the fact he was downright adorable didn’t help either.

Speaking of the guy, he chooses that moment to run into the room, pumping his fist in victory and exclaiming that it was all done. “So what did you two accomplish today?” 

“I arrested the guy who murdered that couple back in ‘04, down by the creek. Remember how I freaked out because dad was called at like 2 am and had to go out to the crime scene and dropped me off at your house? I pulled up the old evidence, they had a hair sample that didn’t belong to either the bodies, and with new technology, ran a DNA test and tracked him down. It felt relieving when I got to call the family and tell them we closed the case. Nothing’s worse than the thought of not knowing, and for so long.” Stiles tells him, turning off the stove. Scott gets the tortillas out of the fridge and wraps them in a wet towel, warming them up in the microwave.

They all make their own fajitas and then sit down to eat. “So Liam, you didn’t mention what you did today.” Scott mentions.

“He came with me when we went to arrest the guy. We had to chase him through the woods. Liam helped me tackle him down to the ground and cuff him. Though he did disappear for a little while during the chase.” Stiles says, giving a curios glance to the boy in question.

“I fell in a hole!” He says it with a proud smiles, which makes Scott laugh. Some things never change.  
~~  
Later, Scott and Stiles are lying in bed, both clad in only boxers. Stiles is resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around Scott’s middle. Both of Scott’s arms are wrapped around Stile’s pale body, face buried in Stile’s soft hair. It’s peaceful and quiet, something they have both come to enjoy at this point in life.   
“I put down a little kitten today, the first animal I’ve ever put down by myself. I’ve always watched Deaton do it, but it was terrible by myself. The owner graduated with us, Dylan remember? Dated Danny for a little bit.” He admits softly.

“You cried didn’t you?” Stiles asks, looking up at him.

“I couldn’t help it. She was only a few months old, so small Stiles, so adorable.” And he’s crying again. 

“It’s okay Butter-Scotch.” He says, laughing at the silly nickname. But Scott loves it, always has. Because he has always loved Stiles.

“Love you, Szczepan.” He says, pronouncing Stiles’ complicated first name perfectly. He did practice it for weeks before their wedding though, so now it just rolls off his tongue as if Polish is his second language. In actuality his second language is Spanish.

“I hate you so much for that.” He says, but there is no fire behind his words. “Love you too Scotty.” 

“You too are sickeningly cute, can you please shut up before I throw up!” Liam shouts. Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“You love us and you know it Liam! We are your parents and you must respect us!” Scott says, laughing.

“You’re only two years older than me!” He whines back. But nobody says anything else about it. Because come on, they all know it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it Dyl.


End file.
